


If only they could see

by ortonfangirl



Series: Oblivious [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack meets to come up with a plan to help Derek and Stiles admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only they could see

The whole pack, except for Derek and Stiles of course, met at Scott's house. Erica has asked (told) everyone to be there and to not mention it to Derek or Stiles(or else). Derek and Stiles were out patrolling the Preserve together, checking for sign of Omegas or other supernatural nasties. It was the perfect time for the pack to discuss the situation between their Alpha and Stiles. 

Something had to be done. Those two idiots will never get it together and get together on their own. 

"What's up Erica?" Scott asked. 

"Is this about Derek and Stiles?" Allison questioned. "Is that why you wanted to meet while they were on patrol?"

"Derek and Stiles? What about them?" Scott asked looking confused. 

"Oh my god Scott! Have you not seen the way they look at each other?" Erica exclaimed, shaking her head. 

"Not to mention the way they smell when they're around each other" Boyd added quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about' Scott replied. 

"You haven't noticed the way they stare at each other? They're always looking at each other, when the other isn't looking." Issac asked Scott. 

"Derek and Stiles? But they don't even like each other." Scott yelps, completely confused, "right?" The rest of the pack just looks at Scott.

"You really haven't noticed?" Boyd questions quietly.

"Yeah Scott how have you missed all the 'fuck me' eyes that those too constantly throwing at each other? The UST between them is ri _DICK_ ulous." Erica replies, smirking at Scott.

"They want, Derek and Stiles want to" Scott trys to ask, horror on his face.

"They want to bone each other, repeatedly, over and over again, til neither of them can walk" Erica supplies helpfully, laughing to herself at the look of shock and horror on Scott's face. 

"Do you have a problem with them liking each other?" Issac asks nervously. Erica rolls her eyes, knowing what Issac is really asking is 'do you have a problem with two guys liking each other' and his reason for asking has nothing to do with Derek and Stiles and _everything_ to do with the major crush Issac has on Scott.

"What?" Scott practically yells, upset that Issac thinks he has a problem with two guys liking each other. He doesn't! It's just that Stiles is his brother and Derek has started to feel like an older brother and he always thought they only tolerated each other because of him. "No, no I don't care about that. That's, uhm, totally cool, uhm, to me.There's nothing wrong with a guy liking another guy." Scott stammers, blushing bright red. "It's just, they're both like brothers to me?" He continues in a questioning tone, like he's not sure of the answer and is asking them instead of telling them. 

_'Fucking fabulous'_ Erica thinks, _'we've got another set of oblivious idiots. These boys really need to sort their shit out'_. She looks at Boyd and rolls her eyes. Boyd nods at her and smiles, he's caught onto to what's not being said between Scott and Issac as well. _'Guess I'll have to help them out too after I help my Alpha and Batman pull their heads out of their assess and replace it with something more pleasurable.'_ She looks at Allison, wondering if the girl is aware of what's developing between Issac and Scott. Allison smirks at Erica. _'Oh yeah, she knows'_ , Erica tells herself, _'and it looks like she's completely on board with adding Issac to the Scott and Allison show. Argent's daughter wants to half a threesome with two werewolfs. Her dad would have a fucking heart attack if he found out about that'._

"Ok, so now that we all know why we're here let's talk about what we can do about it" Erica looks around the room, making sure everyone is on board with meddling in their Alpha's love or really, lack of a love life. When everyone nods at her, including Scott, she gets to the point of the meeting. "So I have an idea. The problem is that they never see the other looking at them, right? It's freaking amazing how they can stare at each other so God damn much and yet never catch the other one staring." Erica stops to make sure everyone is following her, hello Scott, before continuing on. "What if we made sure they saw how much they looked at each other?" 

"How do we do that? " Issac asks. Allison smiles at Erica, obviously having an idea of what the other girl is thinking. 

"That could work, but we'd need a good reason to" Allison starts only to have Lydia speak up for the first time.

"Yes, of course!" Lydia rubs her hands together gleefully, "we could always using training as an excuse". 

Erica quickly adds "Then we could say they have to watch". 

Allison nods, adding "Since Derek is the Alpha and Stiles is the best at planning and figuring out weaknesses". 

The boys just watch, heads swiveling from girl to girl, kinda like they're watching a tennis match, as the girls talk to each other in half sentences. The boys are completely out of the loop, none of them have any idea what the girls are discussing. They watch and wait for the girls to finish their weird, in sync converstation. None of them interrupt, not wanting to risk the wrath of the females of the pack. They wait for the girls to explain what the hell they're talking about. 

"That way they're BOTH watching" Lydia says. 

"Then neither can deny it" Erica says, laughing.

"Yeah, but just the two of them" Allison adds. 

"That would be best" Lydia replies. 

"Or they'll just be even more self conscious" Erica supplies. 

"If it's just the two of them" Lydia says.

"Then maybe they can finally admit to each other" Allison takes up where Lydia stopped. 

"and finally get their heads out of their asses and get each other's dick there instead" Erica contributes, grinning madly. Lydia and Allison laugh, all three girls grinning at each other. 


End file.
